24:Deception
by ctuagent29
Summary: Chinese prisoner espcapes after ctu has him and sandra palmer runs for presidentrest it is a supriseplease review
1. Chapter 1

**The following takes place at 6:00-7: oo pacific time**

1

**6:01**

**Seattle,Washington**

**(The leader of the American terriost group Hasamar Lakian is talking to ijad mohummand)**

"**Hey ijhad how you doing my brother"said Hasamar**

"**Very Good but something has happen that has shocked the group" said ijad **

"**What happen brother" said Hassamar **

"**The Fbi has captured Luen Chang" said ijad **

"**Where is he located "said Hassamar**

"**I can track him down by using the tracking device I installed in his hand when we fixed him up after that attack that those Americans did a year ago" said ijad **

" **Cool look it up"**

**( ijad is turning on the gps tracking device)**

"**We have are birdy at highway marker 34 in a van that is head to LA" said ijad **

**6:32 **

**CTU**

**( Morris and Chloe are talking )**

"**Hey Chloe what are you doing" said Morris **

"**I looking at the tracking device that is in the van that is bringing Luen Chang to CTU" said Chloe **

"**And what is it" said Morris **

"**Someone has found were he is and looks like we need to be careful and make sure none takes him" said Chloe**

"**Well Damn that makes it a little more complicating said Morris **

"**I call the President "said Chloe"**

**6:36**

**White house (The President is getting a speech and Thomas Lennox is make sure he is safe)**

"**Mr.President we have a visitor that may have some information for you" said Lennox**

"**Who is it?" said the president **

" **He says his name is Fred Guinness " said Lennox **

"**Call Him in" said the president**

**(Lennox Calls him in)**

"**Hello Mr. President I have a message for you **

**The Letter Reads **

**From:CTU**

"**We have some good news Mr.President and then some bad news. But first the Bad news, Lue Chang has been spoted and the terrorist know were he is and the good news is that we still have him"**

**( The President looks in shock)**

**6:41**

**On a plane in Seattle going to fly to LA**

"**Hello Mr. Bauer you have a nice vacation?" said the flight attendant**

"**Yes" said Jack**

**( she walks away)**

**Jack gets a phone call**

"**The president is on the phone." said Thomas**

"**Hand the phone to me." said Jack**

"**Hello Mr. President what do want sir."**

"**I need to tell you that when you get to LA go to CTU and take some one with you to help you"**

"**Will do Mr. President." said Jack?**

"**The Terrorist have spotted Lie Chang you need to make sure that they do not capture him"said the president  
"I will do my best sir" said Jack (hangs the phone up**

**6:50**

**Seattle Washington **

**As the the terrorist just starting to talk about how they are going to get Lien Chue.**

"**Hey ijad we have a call from someone" said Hassamar **

**Hassamar gives the phone to ijad and ijad starts to talk**

"**This is important" said the man on the phone**

"**Who are you" said ijad **

"**I will tell you later" said the man**

"**Okay what you want" said ijad **

"**I want you to meet me in L.A"**

"**Why what do you want" said ijad **

"**I have something for you that you want"**

"**Okay so how am I going to get on a plane to go to L.A**

"**A women with Blond hair has him"said the man and hangs it up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Following Takes place at**

**7: oo am-8:00 am**

**Jack a man of good trick has just called to set up ijad **

**And Jack thinks it will work**

**7:01 am **

**Seattle, Washington**

**Phone Rings**

"**Hello who is this"**

"**I need you to do something." said jack**

"**Who is it"**

"**A friend"**

"**What you want me to do"**

"**Step outside and get a package"**

**What ijad doesn't know there isn't a package"**

"**I here"**

**And Jack says "Get on the ground and put you hands up." **

"**No I don't surrender **

"**I will kill you." Said Jack **

"**I will be with Allah."**

"**Okay let's see what Allah will do."**

**And jack shoots him dead and the ASSAULT Team storms in**

**Jack calls CTU**

"**Hey may I speak to bill Buchanan Chloe" says jack**

"**This is Buchanan"**

"**Bill I just killed ijhad"**

"**Great Job Jack"**

**Chloe interrupts **

"**Bill I have some news that you need to tell jack"**

"**What is it?"**

"**The man we killed is not who we should have been after**

**At CTU they talking is continuing talking and computers on and phones ringing. Chloe is talking to bill and then to jack.**

"**I need to tell jack" said Chloe Chloe**

"**What is it Chloe"**

"**We did some research and found that ijhad was a terrorist but not the guy we have been looking for" **

**Jack looks Surprised and in shock**

"**What the hell how the hell does this happen?"**

"**We got the wrong guy and we made a mistake"**

"**Do we know who it is?" **

"**No but Morris is searching for us"**

**Morris is on the computer searching on a database connection to the terrorist group. And Jack is still on the phone **

"**Chloe I searched but can't find nothing, but I will run a scan on that group and other groups" said Morris**

**Chloe gets back on the phone and tells jack**

"**Jack Morris has not found anything but will keep searching"**

"**Thanks Chloe keep me updated"**

**And Jack hangs the Phone up**

**7:15:03**

**Iran **

**As the prime minister of Iran is making plans he gets interrupted by one of the new members of the administration **

"**Mr. Kalian we have a visitor" said a guard**

"**What is his name?"**

"**Viktor Sanchez."**

"**What does he want?"**

"**Personal Business." **

**The president of Iran tells Sanchez to come in**

"**Come in."**

"**Hello Mr. Prime Minister."**

"**What kind of business do you want from me?" said the prime minister**

"**I need a chip for a series circuit **

"**Why"**

"**We just need them"**

"**If I give this they will fire me?" said the prime minister. **

" **How about a billion dollars"**

"**Okay but If they catch me I will turn you in "**

"**Yeah I will kill you." **

"**Okay" said the prime minister"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Don't mention it."**

7:23:35

**CTU**

**Morris is still searching for the suspect**

"**Morris you have something" said Chloe **

"**I am updating the program and I ran some test and I have not got anything yet"**

"**Tell me when you get something"**

**Morris is running the search and something comes up that shocks him**

**It is 2 suspects**

"**Chloe come here I found something."**

"**What you have."**

"**I found 2 suspects."**

"**Who are they?" **

"**Daniel Nelson a agent inside the F.B.I and the next one shocks the hell out of me." said Morris **

"**Wow."**

"**The next one is from CTU and her name is Karen Hayes"**

"**Holy crap you got to be kidding."**

" **No way"**

"**What are we going to tell the president?"**

"**The truth**

**Chloe is worried about telling the president and she is pacing**

**7:27:34**

**Washington D.C**

**Daniel Harrison has asked President Gates if he may speak to Karen Hayes.**

**Daniel Harrison has got permission to speak to here. They meet in the conference center**

"**Hello Ms Hayes" said Harrison **

"**Hello Daniel what you want"**

"**You to speak to me now"**

"**What talk"**

"**What I tell you about what we are going to do you can't tell anyone else"**

"**Okay"**

**We are going to help the terrorist that we are trying to catch"**

"**What the hell that means if we get caught we are going to prison  
"Yes but we will not get caught, I swear"**

"**Okay What do we need to do"**

"**We need to call a man named Al mazu and the government doesn't know he is a terrorist so we will call him and meet with him"**

"**What do we get in the process said Karen **

"**one billon dollars"**

**Well I'll take that"**

**And they are talking about what the plan is and what to carry out**

**7:35:54**

**At a hotel that jack bauer is hooking up the computer and he is going to search the internet**

**Jack finds a link to a treat posted on the web saying a group named Alllah Power has a plan to get nuclear warheads and going to place them in the US and people from the government will help them**

**7:38:34**

**CTU **

**Chloe and Morris are talking about what they have found and then bill Buchanan tells Chloe something**

"**Chloe what we found today we have to tell Jack Bauer"**

**They get a call from Buchannan **

"**Hello Bill what do you want" said Chloe**

"**Yes we need you to keep an eye on the GPS for are prisoner Luen Chang because she is coming here and the terrorist need her and they will do anything to get here"**

**Chloe is running the GPS**

"**I found her and she is still there"**

**7:42:45**

**Hassama is there and he is discussing how to get Luen **

"**We nee to get Luen because if she tells them anything we are shit out of luck"**

"**Were is she"**

"**23 miles near CTU" said hassama**

"**I will tell my group on the road" said Al mazu **

"**Remember we need her alive"**

"**Will do sir"**

**As they plan they are loading there weapons for the attack**

**7:44:45**

**At the intersection near CTU about 50 men are in vans protecting Luen Chang and what they get a call from CTU**

"**Hello may I speak to Fred Thompson" said Bill**

" **I am Fred what do we have Mr. Buchanan" said Fred**

"**I am sending Jack Bauer to you and he will help you protect Luen because if they capture her they can use here and we will be screwed"**

"**Yes sir" **

**And in about 1 minute Jack Bauer is on the side of the road and is now following the pack but then someone fires at them the terrorist are shooting and Fred Gets Nailed in the head and his brains fly out and blood all over the car **

"**Fred's been hit"**

"**Who is that" said Jack**

"**The terrorist"**

"**You have any strong weapons"**

"**Yes I have a lot"**

"**Give me some"**

**He gives him a shotgun**

**The shooting continues **

**Al mazu and his group are gaining ground on the force**

"**Sir we killed a man we need to get to that car at the front" said Hazamar **

"**Okay we need to kill everyone**

**And the Truck goes to each car shooting and killing everyone in the car and they use a rocket launcher and kill everyone in the path **

**But the command with jack is in the front and they are talking**

"**Sir they have killed everyone and blown there cars to hell and they are coming at us"**

"**We need to take out there car but don't kill them so I can question them" So the Terrorist are coming up and Jack shoot the driver and then the tire and they look stunned**

"**Al mazu we have been hit we need to run"**

**They get out of the car **

"**Jack they are running"**

**Use that Tranquilizer in the back of the car"**

**Jack takes the gun and shoots and they all fall to the ground**

**7:59:56**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 **

**The Following Takes Place at **

**8: ooam-9:00amPCT **

**8:00:01**

**After the violent showdown Jack Calls Bill at CTU and tell him he is bringin 3 men that are in connection with the Terrorist and to try to get what they are planning to do. So they get to CTU and then jack tells them to get out of the**

"**Get out of the car now" said jack angrily**

"**Why should we listen to you stupid ass Americans" said one of the terrorist that is unknown**

"**Because I said so and if you do not listen I will shoot you"**

"**I do not care Allah will help me"**

**Jack shoots the terrorist and goes threw his wallet and finds out that his name is Gerardo franzes and finds some documents and a letter that tells what they were going to do. The letter was just explaining how they were going to get Luen. Jack takes in the other two men one of them named Bernard amass and the other guy named Al Habar. What Jack doesn't know that al mazu ran and escaped. So jack talks to The lady at the front To Get Bill Buchanan.**

"**Hello Jack what do we have here" said Bill **

"**Some terrorist trying to get Luen"**

"**Good tell Milo to take them to the interrogation room" said bill**

"**Yes and were is Luen?"**

"**In a Holding Room"**

"**Bill can you put extra security on them?"**

"**Yes Jack I will"**

**So Jack tells Milo takes to take the terrorist to the interrogation room and Milo handcuffs them. While the mean time Chloe and Morris are watching the computer and trying to find something's out.**

**8:09:34**

**Chloe and Morris are on the computer searching and something else comes up.**

"**Chloe look at this" said Morris with a heavy British accent**

"**What is it?"**

"**I just got a email from the President Gates that says that a group has attacked LAX airport" said Morris**

"**Should I tell Jack?"**

"**No" "But do tell Milo to set up a strike team"**

"**Okay I got something else, the people that were on are computer have changed. It still has Daniel but Karen Hayes has disappear"**

"**I wonder why she is not one there"**

"**They are using here"**

**And the phone rings and it is Karen Hayes**

"**Hello CTU"**

"**This is Karen Hayes"**

"**Karen what is it"? Said Morris **

"**I am being used by a man named Daniel Harrison and he wants me call a man named Al mazu"**

"**We know that you were part of it when we ran the program, but you disappered but Daniel is still there" said Chloe**

"**Who is it?"**

"**We do not know"**

"**But back to Al mazu"**

"**Yes he is a terrorist"**

"**Can you do a background check and see if he is involved in anything**

**Morris O Brian looks up Al mazu and finds the data**

"**I found that he lives in L.A on Greenway street at apartment 346 and that he was involved with a group in Britain that does underground work but it does not show his number,do you have his number?"**

"**Yes Daniel Gave me his number 704-325-5555"**

"**Thanks"**

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**I'll ask Jack"**

**Morris gets on the phone and jack answer**

"**What we got Morris?"**

"**Karen Hayes is on the phone"**

**Jack gets on the other line**

"**Hello Karen"**

"**Jack I am being used by a man named Daniel Harrison and he wants me to work with a terrorist name Al mazu and he wants me want to work with him"**

"**What you do is you need do what they want you to do and then we trap him "**

"**Thanks Jack"**

"**Bye"**

**And the phone hangs up**

**8:19:35**

**Daniel Harrison hopes that he can make this work with out getting in trouble**

"**Mr. President how are you doing?"**

"**Great Harrison just got off the phone with the Iranian president"**

"**What did he say?'**

"**He said that a guy came named Viktor Sanchez and want Chips for a device for the military and he swear he was not using it for a attack. But the he said he had a suspicious feeling and told us to find more info"**

**As Harrison remembered that Sanchez was part of this man that he was working for said something about chips to build something destructive, but he did not tell the president anything**

"**I help find some info about him" he lied**

**Lennox Comes in tells president gates that someone is here to see him **

"**Hello Mr. Lennox what do we have for me?"**

"**Someone is here to see you"**

"**What is his name?"**

"**Jack Bauer"**

**And the president gets a little excited because he was friend with him in the military.**

"**Bring him in"**

**Lennox tells Jack Bauer to come in**

"**Come in Mr. Bauer"**

"**Hello Jack" says Gates **

"**What is happening in the word of Jack?"**

"**Nothing"**

**Harrison and Lennox Leave the area and go down the hall**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I need to tell you something"**

"**It is that I think that you should watch out and keep Harrison in your eyes because he seems suspicious"**

"**I have also notice that he is on the phone every minute" said Gates**

"**Can you put a recorder and data counter to see what he is doing and then report to CTU?"**

"**Yes I can and I will keep you updated"**

"**I will to Mr. President" And they go out the doors of the office together and they get something to eat.**

**8:29:45**

**As the day is going on Jack gets a phone call from his Daughter Kim**

"**Well I wounder what my sweet daughter want's to say" Jack says to himself**

"**Hi Sweetie how you doing"**

"**All good other that I haven't saw you for a long time and wounder if we could go have some coffee at the Coffee Castle in Downtown L.A?"**

"**Sure what time?"**

"**How about in 30 minutes"**

"**Make that 15 minutes"**

"**That sounds good"**

"**See you dad"**

"**Bye"**

**And Jack is crying because he hasn't saw kim in about 2 years and she is going to college next month. And Kim misses jack and can't wait to see him. And Jack gets ready to get his car.**

**8:33:45**

**L.A Airport**

**As the secret attack that leads the terrorist that called the al mazu dead on a airplane that was going to land and it was a private plan.**

**All the FBI members that are there tell reporters to keep this quite and they do **

**8:34:43**

**CTU**

**Morris is at the workstation and finds out that the attack at LAX was not a attack it was murder **

"**Chloe come here"**

"**What is it Morris?"**

"**The attack was not a attack it was a plot to kill who ever was on that plane"**

"**Who was on the plane"\**

"**The terrorist we are looking for"**

"**Who would do it?" **

"**I got a transcript of a conversation that has a Russian man named Grandco Gredimtry telling a unknown source that to attack the arabs on that plan because they want to go on with the mission and think that they will be trouble and they can't trust them"**

"**So are you saying that the people that shot the arabs with a missile are Russians?" Nervously **

"**No but we need to tell the president" said Morris **

**Morris calls the president and he answers **

"**Hello Morris what do we have?"**

"**Mr. President we have a had a attack at LAX"**

"**I haven't heard anything about it yet"**

"**The FBI are keeping it silent"**

"**Who was one the plane?"**

"**The men we were looking for"**

"**Do we have any leads?"**

"**Not really we have the guy that made the call and his name is Grandco Gredimtry"**

"**Can you do a criminal check on him for me Morris?"**

"**Sure thing Mr. President". And then they both hang the phone up **

**8: 45:03**

**Coffee Castle **

**Downtown**

**Kim gets out of her car and is waiting for her father and then she see' jacks SUV and he tells the driver that he meet back when he calls him**

**They go in the place and they get greeted by a nice man that seats them**

"**Hello welcome to Coffee Castle would you like the special Castle on Green special that comes with a Burger and Fries for only $ 5.45"**

"**Yes I like both" said Jack**

"**Coming right up"**

"**Hey what are we doing about college?"**

"**I think I might go to a college in LA or Texas I don't know"**

"**Well my job is going good"**

"**You have a job? "Said jack **

"**No but I need one"**

"**I have a idea, I can ask bill if you can help us out"**

"**Well I would like that"**

**The food comes out and Jack likes the smell**

"**Man this food is better than at work"**

"**Yes they have the best food ever"**

"**Coffee good"**

"**The best coffee in LA**

"**Yes it is"**

**Jack phone rings and Morris is on the line **

"**Sorry Kim my phone is ringing"**

"**Hello Morris what is up"**

"**We need you down here to question those two terrorist guy"**

"**Be right There"**

**Kim looks frustrated **

"**What is it Dad"**

"**Got to go to CTU"**

"**They always want you"**

"**Well you can go with me"**

"**Really I mean awesome**

"**Let's Go"**

**Jack and Kim pay and leave a tip and go out the door and get in the SUV happy and they tell Agent Brian that Kim is coming with them **

"**Kim is coming with us"**

"**Okay"**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 **

**The Following takes place from **

**9:00 – 10:00 am PCT**

**9:01:12**

**CTU**

**Morris is getting something to drink and meets milo to talk about something that happen today and woundering why Chloe is always nervous. Morris comes back and Gets on his computer and tells Milo To help him try to break a code.**

"**Milo can you help me break this code that we found on the audio tape **

**To find out who was on the other end"**

"**Can you hear anybody else on the line yea but the weird thing is that he did't really have a accent"**

"**Is he Russian or American or even Chinese?"**

"**Don't Know"**

**Milo plays the tape and plays it a couple times**

"**It sounds like it is an American with a little accent"**

"**Okay run the decoder" **

**And the decoder reads out some numbers ****2435366477474583763523fgf35363463636**

"**You see those numbers try to crack them to find out where they came from and maybe who did it" said Morris**

"**Yes sir" said Milo **

**The Decoder runs and it takes about 4 minutes to read a printout on the screen"**

"**Damn Dial Up." said Morris **

**Milo and Morris are looking on there computers and then the printout would show on the computer**

**Name: Brian Smith Owner of the Coffee Castle**

**Location: Downtown location at the Coffee Castle**

**Time: 8:20**

"**We need to tell Jack about what we found when he gets here"**

"**This is big who would suspect a coffee owner"**

**Jack and Kim are at CTU and Milo Greets Kim **

"**Hello Kim your dad talks about you everyday"**

"**Great"**

"**Ask buchannan if we can put kim with Chloe to help her"**

**Milo gets on the phone **

"**Jack wounders if Kim Bauer can Help Chloe do computers"**

"**Yes and get her a id and do her W-2 **

**Milo Gets off the Phone**

"**He said come upstairs to get you badge"**

**9:19:35**

**Coffee Castle**

**The owner of the Coffee Castle may not know that CTU knows what he does but then he gets a visit from Grandco Gredimtry**

"**Hello Mr.Smith"**

"**Hello Mr.Gredimtry"**

"**What we got?"**

"**Is anybody here?"**

"**No I am taking a break"**

"**Lets go to the basement and get on my computer"**

**The go down on the computer and start the computer**

"**Let me show you what we need to do"**

**Gredimtry show Mr. Smith the plan**

**9:23:53**

**CTU**

**Jack gives Kim the pass from Milo **

"**Jack I need to show you something critical"**

"**You went to Get some food today?"said morris**

"**Yea at the Coffee Castle said jack **

"**Was there a man name Brian Smith at the restaurant?"**

"**Yes he waited on us"**

"**Well we did a encode on the call and the call came from the Coffee Castle and it appears to be Mr. Smith that made that call to Gredimtry"**

**Jack Looks stunned **

"**Can I have that number"**

**Jack is in CTU and is calling Brian Smith and his wife answers **

"**Hello is this Brian Smith?" Asked Jack**

"**No he went out on a duty he had to do" said Sabrina **

"**Well I need to speak with hin"**

**Why and Who are?" Said Sabrina **

"**I am Jack Bauer from CTU and we think that your husband has been in contact with a terrorist named Gredimtry"**

"**Never heard of him"**

"**Who is he?"**

"**His name is Gredimtry and he might be a Russian terrorist"**

**Now Sabrina is worried**

"**Is he in trouble with you guys?"**

"**We think he had a conversation with him about something we have caught yet"**

"**Well if you get anything call me at 362-4455 and that is my cell**

**Jack hangs the phone but heard a loud phone and a man shot Sabrina and killed her and her blood was stained all over the wall**

**9:39:45**

**CTU **

**LA**

**Morris and Chloe are on the computer when the power goes out  
"What the hell the lights go out" said Morris**

"**Know we are screwed intill they fix it" said Morris again**

"**We can use a backup but it will take a hour to access and get it running**

**But Kim Bauer was like her dad wanted to be the best so she said**

"**I can do it in 30 minutes **

**So Chloe gives Kim some help**

**9:42**

**Washington**

**The president is getting ready for something**

"**Mr. President Karen Hayes needs to see you" said lennox**

"**Send her in"**

"**Hello Mr. President I need to talk about Daniel Harrison  
"What about him Mrs. Hayes?"**

"**He is working with terrorist and wants me to do it with him"**

"**He can't I have been moderating him"**

**Karen pulls out a tape**

"**Mr. President You want proof I have it"**

**She hands the tape to the president and the tape plays the tape and the president looks shocked about what he has heard **

"**Well looks like we going to visit Mr. Harrison office**

**The president gets on the phone and tells the officers to arrest Harrison**

**They get to the room and Daniel looks shock like hell**

"**Hello who are these guys?"**

"**There here to arrest you"**

"**Why?"**

"**You are working with a terrorist"**

"**You don't have any proof"**

"**Yea we do you little bastard"**

**So they play the tape and when they do Harrison runs **

"**Get him do what you have to"**

**So they are running and Harrison looks like he got out of sight and then something bad happens**

"**oh my balls"**

**Karen kicks him in his balls**

**9:47**

**CTU LA**

**Chloe and Kim are down in the basement and they are fixing the generator when the power comes on and then it shuts off so Kim is talking to Chloe and what tools she needs and she says that we need a extra battery to fix it.**

"**Chloe I found it"**

"**Okay what do you want me to do"**

"**Put the voltage at 200 volts and 22 amps and it should turn on in 2 minutes **

**9:49:45 **

**Coffee Castle**

**So Grandco Gredimtry is talking to smith about the plan**

"**So what I need you to do is load a map of CTU"**

**So Brian smith accesses the map and loads it to his palm pilot and then transfers to Gredimtry computer**

"**Okay Mr. Smith we are going to need some help"**

"**From who?" **

"**Someone from CTU that is going to help us"**

"**The man we need to talk to is Milo Pressman"**

"**So you want me to call him?"**

"**Yes but when he answers says that you are Greg Frances because we don't know if we can trust him"**

"**We'll make sure that we can trust him"**

**So Gredimtry is telling Brian smith that he needs to call right now**

"**Hello this is Greg Frances I need to speak to Milo Pressman**

**So Milo comes to the phone "Hello this is Milo who is this?"**

"**I am A Greg Frances and I need you to go and get on your cellphone"**

**So Milo tells Chloe that he needs to go outside to smoke**

"**I am outside what do you want?"**

"**We need to work with you for a plan that we have in play"**

"**What plan?"**

"**By Gredimtry"**

**Milo acts In shock**

"**So you want me to blow up the hospital"**

"**Not really blow up but make a scare"**

"**What do I get for this?"**

**He asks Gredimtry how much and Gredimtry gets on the phone**

"**I will give you 4 million dollars"**

"**I'll think about it"**

**9:56:34**

**San Francesco **

**As the time has been going on the terrorist plot another attack**

**A man that has been a star has been hospitalized at the hospital in san Francesco **

"**Hello Mr. Abbas Fayar what do we have to do"**

"**We need to blow up that hospital that Brad Mossman is in"**

"**Okay what do we need"**

"**We need someone to walk in as a visitor and go near the oxygen tank**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 **

**The following takes place 10:00-11:00 PCT**

**10:00:32**

**San F **

**As they go through the computers they find the doctor that is doing the checkup**

"**We found a man name Brad Pittman that is the doctor we need to photoshop the Id and put your photo on it **

**They run the photo through and in the scanner**

"**Success we will nail this bastard and the hospital"**

**10:01:03**

**CTU**

**Power is back running at CTU and kim bauer goes back to her station and everyone is thanking her for what she has done**

**As they are doing what they are doing Morris has something that will shock chloe **

"**Someone is accessing point from this room to terrorist and he works here"**

"**Do we know who it is yet and why" said chloe **

"**Know but in 2 minutes we will find out" says Morris**

**They run the scanner and they find the source**

"**It is Milo I can't believe it"**

"**Okay let's tell bill"**

**Chloe gets on the phone to talk to bill**

"**Yes Chloe"**

"**bill we found that we have a person in CTU that is leaking info to terrorist"**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Milo Pressman"**

"**What the crap how can that be"**

"**I don't know but we need to question Milo"**

**So bill tells them to get Milo and put him in the holding room**

"**Milo comes with us"**

"**I did not do anything Morris I swear" said Milo**

"**We will see"**

**They take him in the interrogation room and ask him if he wants some water an\d then bill Buchanan comes in the room with papers**

"**Hello Milo we need to get info from you**

**10:07:45**

**CTU**

**Milo is held in the interagation room and Bill is in there but says he is going to go get Jack Bauer.**

"**Jack can you come down here very quick"**

**So Jack comes down and he enters the room**

"**Why is Milo in here?"**

"**He has been giving Terrorist information"**

"**Do we know what kind of info?"**

"**Not yet but we will"**

"**Hello Milo what have you been given the terrorist?"**

"**Nothing"**

**Jack yells "What kind of info"**

"**Just specs about CTU"**

"**Who are you working for?"**

"**I don't know"**

**Jack yells "Tell me you Son of a Bitch"**

"**I don't know who he is"**

**Jack gets up and yanks Milo by the shirt and yells**

"**You tell me Milo or I will get info any way I can"**

**Milo swears at Jack**

"**All I know is that his name is Greg Smith"**

"**Okay"**

**Jack calls Chloe on the phone**

"**Hey can you look up a Greg Smith?"**

"**Yes sure"**

**Chloe searches for the name when it comes up as a Alias**

"**Jack I found that Greg smith does not exist but it goes by a Alias**

"**Can we find that Name?"**

"**Yes but I will take sometime"**

**Jack goes back to Milo**

"**Milo what are they paying you?"**

"**About 4 million dollars" said Milo **

**Jack yells to the police **

"**Come and get Milo and put him in the holding room"**

**As Jack is going back to the office and he gets a phone call from bill**

"**Hello Jack we have someone one the way to replace Milo"**

"**Well who is it Bill?"**

"**It is Alberta Green"**

"**Not her again" said Jack angrily **

"**Well at least she isn't over you this time"**

"**Yea! But still I don't like her"**

"**You will have to deal with it"**

**Jack knows how Alberta is and he doesn't like her that much.**

"**When is she coming?" **

"**Less than a hour." **

"**Okay I will get her file ready."**

**Chloe comes over and tells Jack something**

**Jack I need you to see this **

"**What is it?"**

"**Milo has a gun and he shot his self in the head"**

"**Bill Milo is Dead"**

"**Sorry to hear that"**

**10:19:45**

**San Francesco **

**Gredimtry gets news about his plan and, acts in shock **

"**Gredimtry look what we have" said one of his assistants **

"**What is it my friend?" **

"**We hacked the video source and we saw that Milo killed himself"**

"**This is not good" said gredimtry **

**10:23:34**

**Washington D.C**

**Karen hayes is in the room and they are talking while Harrison is nursing himself.**

"**Why did you tell them that I was working with terrorist Karen? Why? **

"**For national security Daniel."**

"**Well I'll show you national security." And as Karen turns her back Daniel Harrison pulls a gun and tells her to sit in the chair**

**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Cause I had this plan with one of the terrorists and if I don't do it they will kill my family."**

"**I can get you out of this." Said Karen. **

"**I don't want to get out of this" Said Harrison.**

"**Why do you want to do this?"**

"**Because to please Allah."**

"**Don't give me that crap."**

"**I know that you don't even practice Islam." Said Karen.**

"**I converted." **

**10:31:34**

**CTU**

**Jack and Chloe are talking about what is coming up when they get a phone call.**

"**Hello Jack."**

"**Who is this?" said the caller.**

"**Are you on a secure line?"**

"**Yes who are you?"**

"**Bill Alameida." said the caller.**

**10:36:23**

**CTU **

**Jack looks in shock to find out on a Bill Almeida, and Chloe searches while Morris is on the phone with his friend.**

"**We found something." said Chloe. **

"**Is he connected to Tony Almeida Chloe?" asked Jack**

"**We found that this is his brother"**

**Jack looks stunned "Well he never told us that he had a brother."**

"**Yeah we miss him." said Chloe crying**

"**Yes We do." Said Jack**

"**What did he say Jack." Asked Chloe **

"**To call back in 10 minutes, he said that he had something to tell us."**

**But as they are talking he calls **

"**Sorry to call early but this is urgent." Said Bill Almedia **

"**What is it." Asked Jack **

"**District has hired me and wants me to come down there and they want Bill Buchanan to replace Morris."**

"**Why Morris?"**

"**I need him because his daughter is held hostage at a school."**

"**Does Morris know this?" said Jack**

**Jack just looks stunned **

**10:43:23**

**Downtown LA**

**A payphone rings and an unknown person answers**

"**This is Martha Logan." **

"**I need you to meet me at the government safe house." said the unknown person.**

"**Who are." Said Martha **

"**I'll tell you when we get there**

**10:45:23**

**Downtown LA**

**Martha Logan still reflecting after killing her husband after be held on house arrest. Well after that phone call Martha feels like she may be needed. She is the physic women and this might be the most weirdest thing ever. Martha gets in the car and arrives at the post office in LA and stands right at the safe house near the post office. And then the car comes up it is a Suv.**

"**Hello Martha." said the unknown man.**

**Martha notice who it is. **

"**Aaron Pierce what are you doing here." said Martha in shock**

"**Something to help on of are friends." said Pierce**

"**Well let me get to it, Sandra Palmer wants you as her speech writer" said Pierce **

**Martha still confused**

"**We want you to help Sandra Palmer to win the white house" said Pierce." Said Pierce **

"**Sandra is running for president, how is she going to do this she is only the helper of President Gates"? Asked Martha.**

"**Can she win"?**

"**Yes she was David sister and Wayne Palmer"**

"**Yes and he would be proud."**

"**What will she give me."**

"**Money."**

"**So they want me to be in office."**

"**Yes, will you do it?"**

"**I will."**

**10:56:27**

**CTU**

"**Hey Morris come here." Said Buchanan having no idea what is happening.**

"**What Bill No I have not been drinking." Said Morris**

"**Okay I need you to monitor Alberta Green workstation" asked by Bill **

"**Why?"**

"**She has been using a lot of memory on the CPU and usally the only way she is that she's on the Government system downloading something secret." Said Bill **

"**I get right to it."**

**But Chloe is on his computer and she is searching for a satellite feed**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Seeing where a place were a terrorist is located."**

"**Get off I need the computer and plus it is mine honey."**

"**okay but don't call me that"**

"**Okay what do you need it for?"**

"**Bill asked me to spy on Alberta Green."**

"**Can I help?"**

"**Sure, log on to a file share and I will transfer the file needed and have a access code that bill gave me." Said Morris.**

**Chloe logs it and it is retrieved and, then a phone rings**

"**Hello this is Bill Tony's brother I am on my way"**

"**What is that for?"**

"**I don't know."**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 **

**The following takes place **

**11:00 am – 12:00 am**

_**11:00:43**_

**Downtown LA**

**Martha is walking and Aaron Pierce is getting back in the car.**

"**Were the hell are we going?"**

"**We are going to meet Sandra palmer about 6 blocks from here." Said one of the agents that was in the car.**

"**What place are we meeting her?"**

"**We are going to the Marriot hotel in Downtown Las Angeles." Said Aaron Pierce **

**Martha remembers that hotel but not from were. **

"**I taught you retired." **

"**I did but I have decided that I need to come back and help out America."**

**11:03:34 **

_**11:06:43**_

_**CTU Las Angeles **_

**Morris O Brian is still confused about this, but bill sees Jack comes down the hall and pulls him over.**

"**Jack do you know what is going on?" asked Bill Buchanan **

"**Yes." Said Jack **

"**What is it?"**

"**Bill almeida is coming here to replace you so that you can replace Morris."**

"**What the hell!" Said Morris.**

"**Why?" said Bill.**

"**It is hard to say this but Morris you kids are being held hostage at a school in Las Angeles with a shooter with a handgun and a sniper rifle, but we do not know how many there are. And the gun man have killed one kid already." Said Jack explaining it to Morris."**

"**Holy Shit I am going to kill those bastards." Said Morris Pissed. **

"**Calm down Morris, Bill Almeida Tony's Brother is coming to replace bill so bill can replace you so you can go check on your son's."**

**Bill alameda comes in at CTU and with a briefcase in his hand**

"**Hello I am taking over CTU and sending Bill Buchanan to Work with Chloe, but he is still in charge of CTU, but you will have to listen to me to.,**

**11:11:34**

_**11:14:23**_

**Las Angeles High School somewhere downtown.**

**After the shooter has taken the kids hostage he makes phone calls that is unknown. He calls CTU**

"**Hello may I speak to Morris O' Brian." Asked the shooter**

"**This is Morris O'Brian." Said calmly **

"**If you want to see your children alive you will follow my instruction." said the unknown caller.**

"**And Also I will call in the 20 minutes, answer or they will die." Said the unknown caller.**

"**Okay" said Morris**

**The Caller slams the phone down on the counter and the line goes blank**

"**Well that was interesting, he wants me to answer when he calls and if I don't then my children will die."**

"**Chloe can you do a search on the call and see if the voice analyzer can pick the call from the company server and then when you get the stats, go and search the voice on the district Server and send it to Jack on his PDA" said Chloe**

"**Chloe I am going to let Morris Stay here but he will have a video feed in the room we will put him so if they come here then they can't find him, and then I will call back when I see him." Said Jack**

"**Chloe Can send Morris to my room so that he can stay there and get access to anything he needs." Said Bill Alemidia.**

**Jack Is going to his car and goes off and finds out were the school is located.**

**Jack Calls Chloe **

"**Chloe can you send me the scymatic of the school building and the fire access point?" asked Jack**

**Chloe send the map**

"**You get the info?" asked Chloe**

"**Yes Thanks Chloe." **

**11:27:36**

_**11:33:23**_

**Marriot Hotel in Downtown Los Angeles**

**As Sandra Palmer's car is pulling in the driveway, Aaron Pierce and Martha Logan are stepping outside.**

"**Hello, Mrs Palmer."**

"**Hello, Martha, are we ready?"**

**Sandra Palmer Talks to Pierce about what to do. They go inside the hotel and check in.**

"**Hello I'm here to check into my room."**

"**What number?"**

"**Room 245."**

"**Okay here are the keys."**

**11:39:34**

**11:44:31**

**Los Angeles High School **

**Jack is on his way to the school when the officer near the school stops him.**

"**Hello Sir, May I see your license?"**

"**I'm a Federal Agent."**

"**Okay Jack Bauer you can go on in, but first why are you here at the school."**

"**It's a matter of National Security."**

"**What kind?"**

"**There is a man in there that is keeping a class hostage."**

"**I haven't heard anything about it." Said the officer. **

"**It's because he has threatened everyone."**

"**I will send a team, sir." Said the officer.**

"**I already have one in place officer." Said Jack.**

"**I will help you out."**

"**Okay call me on my cell."**

**Jack gets out of the car, and calls CTU**

"**Chloe do you have the schematic of the building, and were he is?' asked Jack**

"**Yes, He is located in room 23, as soon as you get in go near the bathroom and turn right and turn left.' **

**Jack is going into the building and his phone calls, and it is Chloe**

"**Jack listen I called the president and he said that it was alright to raid that school." Said Chloe **

"**Thanks for the info."**

**Jack hears gun shots**

"**Men go in."**

**Now, Now, Now, Go **

**Jack and his men are going down the hallway and the unknown man shot a kid**

"**I'm a federal agent stop right there."**

**The guy runs off**

"**Get him."**

**Jack and his men are running and are stop by his men. They start shooting hitting agent smith in the chest and wounding agent brian**

**Jack starts running after the unknown man and tells him to stop. **

**He runs to the bathroom and jack follow and they start shooting and Jack hits him in the knee, Jack calls the rest of the team**

"**We got him bring the cuffs and get him in the van and I will take him to CTU."**

**11:49:34**

**Downtown LA**

**11:53:35**

**Gredimitry is talking to a man that has told him that the man in the school was killed and that there plan was not working so they need to go to plan b which the man for the job was dead so now they had to go to plan c**

"**Okay huddle up plan time."**

"**You all know that two men that we had in plan are dead so now we need to find a person ready to carry out the job and they have to be from CTU."**

"**Who is the person."**

"**We need to find some one from CTU." Said Gredimtry **

"**Want me to search the employee list of CTU?" Said one of the men**

"**Yes." Said Gredimtry**

**They go through the files and find one**

"**Sir we got one."**

"**Who is it." Said Gredimtry**

"**Chloe O'Brian."**

"**Give me stats."**

**She graduated from the University of California and she build IP Sec and she can build operational security." Said the man**

"**Great we need to meet with her."**

**I call here and say that I am a friend a want to meet with her**

**They get the phone and call**

"**Hello Chloe O Brian can you meet me in 30 minutes."**

**Who is this?"**

"**I am a friend from University of California."**

"**Which one."**

"**Doesn't madder I just need you to see me."**

"**Okay but as soon I meet you and talk I need to go back." **

"**Okay see at the Freetown garage."**

"**See you."**

**Chloe has no idea what this will get her into**

**11:59:59**


End file.
